The present application relates to online games and more particularly systems and corresponding methods that allow users to compete against other users in one or more online games involving securities.
A number of virtual stock and bond trading games exist that allow users to trade securities in a simulated portfolio against other users. At the end of a certain period of time, the performance of the users' portfolios are determined and judged against the portfolios of other users. Typically, the user with the best return wins the game. These types of games use real world pricing and are typically played for an extended period of time, some as long as a year, which may not be appealing to all types of players. Accordingly, there is a need for online games involving securities that provide more exciting game play.